This invention is related to the production method, processor, processing method and recording medium, which are applicable to all business software, games software, and software for all other fields.
How well the OS or package may be made, they cannot fulfill user""s needs by themselves alone. This is because software always contains the part which users have to develop on their own. The important point is that the software production technology must be adopted to the part stated above. Consequently, the production technology must enable to realize such effects as short-term software development, release from maintenance problems, methods of connecting the upper-stream specifications and the program specifications functionally or theoretically, and guaranteeing the program""s functional quality.
The traditional method is a functional division method, by which requirement functions are extracted to be made into software. In most cases, however, it is not understood that a supplemental logic will eventually arise from the functional division method. Besides, it cannot go too far by stating that this way of thinking has a fundamental flaw, which causes all software problems to happen. To realize the fundamental improvement of the problems, it is necessary to introduce a new concept or a theory to uni-vocalize the requirement event, thereby replacing the traditional way of thinking.
The inventor has contrived such a theory and named it Lyee (GOVERNAMENTAL METHODOLOGY for SOFTWARE PROVIDENCE). This theory provides the standard of a new handling method for semantics.
The inefficiency of software production maintenance and the instability of the development period directs software production means to a mechanical function packaging method that ignores the specific characteristics of software.
This package itself is also a non-correct solution type in that the package lacks the uni-vocalization. As a result, user""s environment is gradually taking a worsening course, as an aspect of reliability, usability, and adaptability (RAS) functions. What is needed at this exact time is to prepare the base for the production.
In this field, a solution to problems of the production technology has not been tried, i.e., without having the method of managing the quality of the program-unit process function, yet it has been insisted that the good software can be decided by its upper-stream only. This is just the reason of abnormality. The software production method is not inherently of characteristic allowing the separation of the upper and lower stream concerns. We must start, however, at the point of grasping it theoretically. The Lyee theory exactly satisfies it.
That is, the purpose of the invention is as follows:
(1) To improve the production ability of software developers and maintenance personnel.
(2) To theoretically connect the upper-stream and lower-stream information.
(3) To provide a program structure applicable to the development for the broad software field including not only business software but also OS, middle software, games software, etc.
(4) To minimize the upper-stream information and to create a source program.
Title: A Real State of the Software Structure
Fumio Negoro
The Institute of Computer Based Software Methodology and Technology
Chapter 3 Development Methodology
This invention is what replaces Lyee with the activity method of the software development. Therefore, this invention directly reflects Lyee. In order to simply utilize this invention""s effect, the implementation of works accorded in this invention""s algorithm will do. Besides, the work method is simple, so it is not necessary to understand Lyee.
This does not mean that, in order to gain the effect of this invention, the understanding of Lyee is an absolute condition, if you recall the fact that the modern scientific levels have been maintained, although most scientific principles were not fully understood until now. However, it is necessary to understand Lyee if one wishes to get full grasp of why the obtainable effect can be brought about. The essential points of Lyee will be mentioned herein as a help understanding the points above. An official treatise of Lyee would be required to be obtained separately. Lyee is the world-first one that theoretically guarantees the principle of software formation.
In this field, up until now, the software has been produced by the way similar to the way of producing a structure. The present software problem as represented by the productivity, however, and the present countermeasure as represented by the packaging which underlays the problem stated above originate from the lack of recognizing of the event for making software. It is necessary to understand that the software and the structure are different in principle in their way of existence.
An example is explained briefly hereunder.
The requirement event exists intrinsically, and the way of its existence is semantic. In case of the structure, its requirement event can be expressed as a drawing and it can be made into an object by technical means. Both existing ways of a drawing and of an object are extrinsic; the drawing exists as a semantic event and the object as an structural event. Therefore, to bring out reversibly a drawing from an object can be realized at a high performance rate, if not perfectly. This guarantees the theoretical basis of grasping an engineering subject as a relation between the drawing and the object and finding an overcoming means thereabouts;
On the other hand, in case of software, the one equivalent to a drawing is a design document, and the one equivalent to an object is a program. What is different from the structure""s case is that an object will also become the same semantic event. This can be easily understood an easy understanding that technical means are difficult to be established thereabouts, if you recall that it is impossible to find a structural relationship between one meaning and the other meaning.
Also, if it is understood that making a design document from a program is difficult, it can be easily presumed that the software problem is a proposition that cannot be grasped only as a relationship between a design document and a program.
From what is set forth above, it is very clear that the software problem is not of characteristic of an engineering, proposition""s being able to be overcome by the empirical rule as of the structure. In other words,n as a natural consequence, the software problem will eventually be a proposition that can only be solved by theoretical means.
Lyee considers intrinsic requirement events and extrinsic existence events as events of the same quality.
That is, in the case of taking us as a standard, existence events are meant to be what we are conscious of, which includes universal events, quantum-theory events, biological events, on-earth natural events in the real space where we exist.
In this connection, in Lyee, existence events such as meanings, sounds, fragrances, personalities are intrinsic events, and the sun, drawings, and programs are extrinsic events.
On the other hand, if we are not taken as a standard, for example, as an existence event which we will be able to be conscious of in the future is already an existence event, additional existence events should be in existence. Lyee treats all such events as an existence event.
Lyee is a theory originally established by Fumio Negoro, the inventor of this invention, and it is the theory for elucidating the only one cause of the existence event. If the existence event is rephrased as the real aspect, the only one cause is the true state of things. This work method gives a means for modifying the true state of things into specifications and for making them into software.
The requirement event in the real space will bring forth the diversity. If a space representing its true state is established however, the true state can be obtained as the only one cause.
In Lyee, the spade is called a consciousness space as compared to the real space, and a relation connecting the real space and the consciousness space is called the providence of existence. Different from the real space, there exists no dimensional concept in the consciousness space.
Details are discussed in the Lyee treatise. In brief, Lyee is a theory to grasp the relation.
The formal name of this theory was given as GOVERNMENTAL METHODOLOGY for SOFTWARE PROVIDENCE. Lyee is an abbreviation.
Lyee designates an operator coexisting in the two spaces of the real space and consciousness spade as a significance and quantizes it. Although a means for making it into a quantum significance is not referred to herein, it is called an elementary, which is explained in detail in the Lyee treatise. Theoretically, this elementary is a minute particle having the maximum space with the diameter of 10""s minus 100,000 digits.
The elementary builds an additional significance by congregating each other. The congregated elementaries are called a chain. The elementary exists eternally, with no longevity, whereas the chain has its lifetime.; The lifetime is one of the chain""s significances. Details are explained in the Lyee treatise.
The elementary, accompanied by its rule (called an elementary rule) and two values (called a significant element), emerges into the idea space for taking a seat. This is the beginning of the formation of the existence event. The two accompanied significant elements are called a Deuteronomous sequence and a time speed, both given by the natural number. However, these values themselves differ from the values ruled by the dimension of the real space. Details are explained in the Lyee treatise.
The elementary rule specifies a space (called a significant space) and the other significant element which rules the elementary, at the same time co-lives in the significant space together with the two accompanied significant elements and the other specified significant element. The elementary exists through such process.
The significance is the minimum element composing an existence event. The significance can be grasped as a meaning in a broad sense. The theoretical elementary (or aspect) cannot be realized as a concrete form. Therefore, in the work method advocated herein, the theoretical elementary is replaced by the words existing in the requirement event. In this connection, terminal information, control telegraphic message, operational button, etc. are also used as a word.
The existence event is what the consciousness space""s chain is associated and realized into the real space in conformity of the existence providence. In this connection, we are one of the existence events. In the Lyee treatise, the existence event is defined as a group of unitized event chains. The embodying mechanism is set forth in detail in the Lyee treatise. That is, Lyee correlates the true state and the existence event as having the elementary-chain structure. FIG. 46 shows a structure model of the idea space created by the elementary which emerges into the idea space. This structure is explained in detail together with FIG. 46 in the Lyee treatise.
In the idea space, the elementary, after being made into a congregation, becomes a chain, thereby enhancing the significance. The chain is classified into an Annunciation chain, a consciousness chain, and an event chain. The build-up mechanism of this chain is explained in detail in the Lyee treatise.
These chains establishes one stream based on the existence providence, and subsequently creates an equivalence chain, which will become an element of the existence event. And, they will develop into a group and be unitized. The unitization is meant to be to become an existence event after being realized in the real space.
FIG. 47 shows a model of the above-mentioned relation. This relation is called a rule structure. The rule structure is explained in detail together with FIG. 47 in the Lyee treatise. In this connection, the scenario function which will be discussed hereafter, represents a structure of the consciousness space grasped from the point of the real space.
Lyee expresses this rule structure by a state expression. This is called an associative equation. The associative equation is not referred to herein, but it is set forth in detail in the Lyee treatise.
The associative equation gives a scheme by which the existence event is constructed based on the existence providence. That is, it grasps a formation relationship between the true state and the existence event. Therefore, when the associative equation is reversibly solved, it is possible to obtain the only one structure which the real space""s existence event takes in the consciousness space. That is, it is possible to know what kind of chain the unitized chain group, representing the existence event, will be in the consciousness space.
In Lyee, the existence event was placed on the computer software, and a reverse solution was implemented. The reverse solution is not referred to herein, but it is explained in detail in the Lyee treatise.
FIG. 48 shows a space structure used for the reverse solution. This is called a space paradigm. For the reverse solution of the associative equation, the space paradigm like this becomes indispensable. To mention repeatedly, the space paradigm shown in FIG. 48 is applies only to the case of the event of making software. When the reverse solution is implemented with regard to another event, another space paradigm will be needed.
In the case of the event of making software, the cognizance space will be expressed as three kinds of a two-dimensional surface, and the consciousness space will be expressed as a space created after the two-dimensional surface being synthesized. Then, in the consciousness space there exists an elementary having the consciousness space""s significance, and in the cognitive space there exists an elementary having the cognitive space""s significance. As the elementary will make chained, and chains created thereabouts will become constructed by the elementary existing in the respective spaces. And, as aforementioned, with this work method, the elementary can be replaced by words. The relation of the word, its chain, and the existence providence, which all exist on this space""s paradigm, is expressed as an associative equation, and its reverse solution is to be implemented.
The resulting expression is called a scenario function, which is shown as below.
T0="PHgr"0({"PHgr"P {Li, 2|{T1, f}}k}+"PHgr"P {Li, 3|{T1, g}}+{"PHgr"P{Li, 4{T1, q}}k})
The above expression indicates the state which is represented by the software existence event in the consciousness space.
The traditional program takes, from the beginning, an execution-format logical structure. In other words, the traditional software development ends up making a logical structure on which the computer should faithfully operate. The scenario function, however, takes a static structure. And, when this scenario function is made into a program and executed on the computer, the result to be obtained is the same as when the traditional program has been implemented. The structure of the scenario function is fundamentally different from that of traditional program.
The scenario function represents the one and only paradigm ruling the software event of the computer. In other words, any computer software can be realized by using this function. This, too, is the world-first one.
The Scenario function""s expression method {xcex1} indicates a congregation body of the grouping element xcex1.
Explanation of the items of the Scenario Function
01. Definition of screen main W02 pallet having identifier k: "PHgr"P{Li,2{T1,f}}k
02. Definition of main W02 pallet having a screen identifier k: "PHgr"P{Li,4{T1,q}}k
03. Definition of the main W03 pallet (only one): "PHgr"P{Li,3{T1,g}}
04. T0 is a scenario function ruling the main pallets W02, W03, and W04
05. Scenario function ruling the subordinate pallet of the object file f, which occurs in the main W02 pallet: T1,f,2="PHgr"1("PHgr"P{Li,2}f+"PHgr"P{Li,3}f+"PHgr"P{Li,4}f)
06. Scenario function ruling the subordinate pallet of the object file g, which occurs in the main W03 pallet: T1,g,3="PHgr"1("PHgr"P{Li,2}g+"PHgr"P{Li,3}g+"PHgr"P{Li, 4}g)
07. Scenario function ruling the subordinate pallet of the object file q, which occurs in the main W04 pallet: T1,q,4="PHgr"1("PHgr"P{Li,2}q+"PHgr"P{Li,3}q+"PHgr"P{Li,4}q)
The three kinds of the two-dimensional surface expressing the real space were discussed previously, and the pallets with the two-dimensional surface are expressed by the symbols W02, W03, and W03, respectively. On the pallet, a base logic and a scenario function of the object file are installed. The main and subordinate pallets take the same structure, but there are differences as follows. The number of words of main pallets W02, W04 having screen identifier k is the same as the number of words existing in the screen identifier k. The number of words of the main W03 pallet is the same as the number of words satisfying all the events. On the other hand, the number of the words of the subordinate pallets for W02, W03 and W04 are all the same, which equals to the number of all the words satisfying the object files. T0 is a program to process the on-line software event, and T1 is a program to rule the off-line software event. T1 can be assembled into T0 as shown by T0, whereas it can also be independent.
To mention a relative relation between Lyee and the traditional program, the pallet can be understood as resembling the program. However, the scenario function is a concept to grasp the software event, so it is a paradigm which can grasp one subsystem, one function, or one traditional program, or all existing software events, by the only one function.
08. "PHgr"0 is a program to control the execution order of the main pallet, and it is called a pallet chain function. FIG. 19 indicates its logical structure.
09. Li, j is a program to be decided by the word identifier (i) and the pallet identifier (j), and it is called a tense control vector. Its structure is shown in FIGS. 12, 13, 14, 16, and 17.
10. "PHgr"p is a program to group the tense control vector with j and k, and it is called a pallet function.
Its structure is shown in FIG. 18.
11. "PHgr"1 is a program to control the execution order of the subordinate pallet, and it is called a pallet chain function. Its structure is shown in FIG. 15.
The structural specifications of the program composing the scenario function is an accumulation of solution conditions emerging during the process of inducing the scenario function. This is nothing but the grounds endorsing an advocacy that the software can be created by theory.
To proceed with practical works, a homogeneity map is produced. The homogeneity map is a diagram abbreviating a scenario function by the way stated below and the map is to grasp the relation between the pallet chain function and the definitives (screen, voucher, secondary memory file). That is,
T0="PHgr"0{{i,2}}k+{i,3}}+{{i,4}}k)
{{i,2}}k, {i,3}, {{i,4}}k are tense control vectors, expressing a pallet not inclusive of T1.
That is, in Lyee, the screen, voucher and file are called definitives, and it expresses the relationship between their identifiers and the pallet chain function. The information amount exhibited by the homogeneity map is equivalent to 70% of the information amount included in the whole of what are called requirement definition, basic design, detailed design, program specifications; test specifications and operational manuals in the traditional method. If this advocated work method is utilized with this concern, the documentation work is decisively reduced, cutting down to approximately a one-twentieth.
What is called the tense control vector in this theory can be created from the homogeneity map and the function of words belonging to the definitive. As already referred to, in case of Lyee, six or five pieces of the tense control vector can be created from one word, and this corresponding relation is the one and only method of realizing a complete independence of the tense control vector. This context is explained in the Lyee treatise in detail. There will be no other means to actualize a complete software componentization. The traditional way of componentization has been simply a functional partialization, and as a consequence, a strict sequence must humanly be attached to its logical chain. The effect of the componentization cannot be obtained from such structure.
The tense controlvector is a general nomenclature of the duplicate vector and the homogeneity vector. And, the user""s logic can be fulfilled only by building up this tense control vector. As already mentioned, the documented material amounting to 1,000,000 lines, 100,000 pages, which are common in the traditional method can be decisively eliminated.
The tense control vector is identified by a classification between the homogeneity vector and the duplicate vector, a word identifier, an identifier of definitive to which it belongs and a pallet identifier, and it is grouped by the pallet function based on the identifiers.
The pallet is a body of a group of the tense control vector, and at the same time, it is a body of a group of the data area whose address is the identifier.
The tense control vector creates only a self data by its logic, and it is a program to actualize the function of setting the self data into the self""s data address.
In case of the homogeneity vector, by using only data in the data area of a pallet to which it belongs, it creates self""s data by its logic and sets it into self""s address.
In case of the duplicate vector, it phase-shifts data from the data area of the W02 pallet of the self screen shown by the homogeneity map to self""s address. The address of the obtained data area is limited to the address of the same word identifier. The nearest pallet is crystalized as the one and only. If no data exists in the data area of the W02 pallet, the data in the W03 pallet data area of the self word of the self screen phase-shifted. If no data exists in either pallet, the duplicate vector is not justified.
In this connection, in case of a system with the scale of 1,000,000 lines, the approximate number of words appearing thereabouts is 2,000. In this instance, the number of the tense control vector built up by users will be 10,000 pieces. The average number of logical lines is to at least and 20 at most per tense control vector: the average number of logical lines for the case above will be 100,000 at least and 200,000 at most.
As the logic of the tense control vector is simplified, the productivity can remarkably be enhanced, resulting in 10,000 to 50,000 lines/man-month. The total of works is ten to twenty man-months.
The data set established in the tense control vector always comes to a state to be homogenized. This is a feature that is performed by the tense control vector.
The concept of data homogeneity is a concept which one should mention as a principle of simplifying software events to the greatest extent. It is what was won by Lyee. That is, when we observe what we call a function from the point of data homogeneity, the function is deducted to be a chain of non-homogeneity data. And, if one recollects that the creating a logical function from the requirement event leads to dividing the meanings and that the division of meanings is an impossible task, it can be easily imagined that the working method so far which has been realizing the functionalization by using this way of dividing meanings equals to what causes the thermal death as explained by the second law of thermodynamics.
Although figurative, it is the most suitable to entrust users with the event of making software, not with experienced SEs. This is because the sincerer SEs with abundant experience are more likely to create the thermal death. The situation that the productivity of this filed shows a year-wise drop is attributed to this reason.
The only means to avoid it is a data homogenizing concept. This concept is explained in detail in the Lyee treatise. In other words, the scenario function is to regulate the logical structure building up a group of data to be homogenized. And, repeatedly, it can be stated that when it is executed on the computer, a chain of non-homogeneity data, that is, a function, will be created.
Therefore, only the homogeneity data will do for the requirement event to establish the scenario function.
As understood well by the after-mentioned example, the reason why this working method defines the requirement event is fully satisfied only by the definitive and its words is that the scenario function takes the structure which is fulfilled only by those.
Theoretically, no logic exists between the homogenized data group each other, but only a memory activity with no logical sense will be generated. That is, no function other than a memory activity cannot exist thereabouts. This is explained in detail in the Lyee treatise.
It is from this reason that the volume of the program to be developed by this work method can be reduced to one-fifth those developed by the traditional method.
All mentioned above is an outline of the relationship between the Lyee theory and the present invention. The Lyee theory does; not cause the gap between actual development work and the theory. It has its strict influence upon even one line of the program comprising the scenario function, and accomplishes creating a logical structure unprecedentedly good not only as the source program standard but as the execution type.
-COMPLETE-
FIG. 47 Supplemental Explanation
01. The grouped consciousness elementaries make a row in the ascending order of its time speed.
02. The grouped cognition elementaries make a row in the descending order of its significant space size.
03. The chain internally contains the time providence (growth time, grouping time, chain time, transition time, life time, transposition time, recurrence time).
04. The interval value between Deuteronomous sequences whose elementarie""s are neighboring each other is called a deutoronomous time of the latter elementary.
05. The chain built up as a complementary relationship expresses a transition of chain.
06. The consciousness chain is all made anew every time the distribution structure is rebuilt.
07. As for the cognition chain, only the cognition chain to be affected is dissolved when the convergence structure is rebuilt.
08. The significance which bases elementary are a Deuteronomous sequence and a time speed.
09. The chain is composed of an elementary""s partial set, the elementary""s permutation, and an equivalence elementary.
10. The equivalence elementary expresses a significant space of the chain.
11. A set of the consciousness chain""s significance space is called a consciousness space.
12. The cognition chain is a generalized term for an Annunciation chain, an event chain and an equivalence chain.
13. A set of the definite chain""s significant space is called an Annunciation space.
14. A set of the event chain""s significant space is called an event space.
15. A set of the equivalence chain""s significant space is called an equivalence space.
16. The elementary rule activated by the distribution rule builds up a consciousness elementary""s partial set.
17. The elementary rule activated by the convergence rule builds up a cognition elementary""s partial set
18. A rule created by the consciousness elementary""s partial set is called a consciousness rule.
19. A rule created by the cognition elementary""s partial set is called a cognition rule.
20. The consciousness rule activated by the distribution rule builds up a consciousness chain.
21. The Annunciation rule is activated with the contingency by a Annunciation rule in a broad sense and builds up an Annunciation chain.
22. The event rule is activated by the consciousness chain and builds up an event chain.
23. The event chain is a broadly-meant event rule and builds up an equivalence chain.
24. The equivalence chain is a breakup of the event chain.
25. A plurality of equivalence chains constructed by one event chain being split have been homogenized with the event chain.
26. The homogeneity of the equivalence chain constructed of two event chains are inconstant.
27. An equivalence chain activated by a broadly-meant equivalence rule makes equivalence chains grouped.
28. The rule created by the grouped equivalence chains will unitize them by the contingency.
29. The unitization means that a set of equivalence chains are materialized into phenomenon.
30. The existence providence means a stream as follows: definite chainxe2x86x92consciousness chainxe2x86x92event chain.
31. When the relationship between the recurrence=the equivalence elementary""s diameter (RK) of the definite chain and the equivalence elementary""s diameter (RW) of the consciousness chain is expressed as
RKxe2x89xa7RW,
the relationship between RW and the equivalence elementary""s diameter (RC) of the event chain built by the consciousness chain""s associating is expressed as
RCxe2x89xa7RW
and,
if, in this instance, there exists an elementary xcex1 in the convergence structure, wherein xcex1 satisfies unequation
RC greater than Rxcex1 greater than RW,
then the elementary xcex1 can be replaced by xcex1 elementary of the distribution structure by gaining a new time speed.
32. The transposition means that a middle-point elementary is replaced by a cognition elementary due to a new consciousness elementary""s appearance or recurrence.
33. The reverse transposition means a reverse action of transposition.
34. The associative equation is what expresses existence providence by logical structure.